This invention relates to an improved stripper composition. More particularly, this invention relates to a paint stripper composition including additives which reduce the volatility of solvents present in the paint stripper formulation.
Paint strippers are generally useful for removing cured coatings of paint or varnish or other similar coatings from a substrate (e.g. wood funiture, interior wood trim in a house, etc.) which is desired to be refinished. Paint stripper formulations typically include methylene chloride (CH.sub.2 Cl.sub.2) as a major component which is very effective in penetrating and dissolving most cured coatings of paint or varnish or other like coatings without damaging the substrate. In addition to methylene chloride, stripper compositions may also include aromatic hydrocarbons, acetate esters, water, surfactants, polymers, and paraffins.
A particular stripper formulation will vary depending upon the chemical composition of the coating to be stripped from the substrate or surface. The chemical composition of coatings may include acrylic resins (protective and decorative lacquers for paper, fabrics, leather, plastics, wood and metal), alkyds (oil-modified phthalic resins which react with ambient oxygen), cellulosics (cellulose nitrate and cellulose acetate typically combined with alkyds and amino resins to produce a tough, hard, durable lacquer for automotive, aircraft and other industrial finishes), oils (linseed oil base coating for exterior wood and metal surfaces), and urethanes and phenolics (typically providing durable clear finishes on exterior surfaces and floors), to mention only a few.
Paint stripper formulations will also vary depending upon desired characteristics such as chemical stability, shelf life, and desired surface activation properties. In addition, paraffin waxes are typically added to the composition to reduce the evaporation rate of chlorinated solvents. The purpose of reducing the evaporation rate of chlorinated solvents in the stripper formulations is to improve the effectiveness of the formulation as well as to reduce the presence of chlorinated hydrocarbons in working environments. However, even with the addition of waxes to a stripper formulation, the evaporation rate of chlorinated solvents is generally still unacceptably high.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide additives which reduce the evaporation rate of chlorinated solvents and thereby reduce human exposure to solvents and also improve the effectiveness of the stripper.